Toujou's Blessings
by 0Blue-Bird0
Summary: Odd doesn't even begin to describe Furuichi's relationship with Oga if it was up to him, then he'd prefer to keep everything about their 'not quite dating' relationship under wraps. But that doesn't work out quite well when Toujou of all people manages to find out (short ficlet for the idea of Toujou giving his blessing to Oga and Furuichi's relationship- college aged Ogafuru)


So this prompt was given to me by a friend, but it was basically 'Tojo gives Furuichi/Oga his blessings while acting like a big brother figure (basically) and yeah- I haven't written a lot with Toujou before, but I really like him- he's fun~

Anyways

* * *

><p>The first one to 'congratulate' him is Toujou. Although he'd originally been happy to see his senior- being halfway through his second year of college, he rarely saw any of his older friends other than Oga, Hilda, and Beel and Nico- he'd been less than thrilled when the first words out of his senior's mouth had been, "So- you and Oga finally hooked up then? Congrats!" Coupled with a laugh and a slap to the back that had actually knocked him down.<p>

But Furuichi didn't notice hitting the ground or Toujou helping him back up because those words had actually brought his entire thought process to a screeching halt. Logically he knew what that there was no way he could have heard that correctly, but the shock was still there. "Ah sorry," he said, finally turning to look at Toujou with a somewhat uneasy smile on his face. "I think that I actually misheard you. What were you saying?"

Toujou happily repeated himself and this time there was definitely no mistaking it. Toujou thought that he and Oga were dating. And granted…there _was_ probably a word for what they were. Just like since they were kids, Oga often spent more time at his house- or dorm now- than otherwise, and Oga, despite getting older, was just as much of an ass as he'd always been, so when he wasn't at school or doing school work, he was still dragging Furuichi into his demonic shit.

The only difference was a slight change, little over a few months back when they'd gotten just a little too drunk around each other, and ended up getting physical in a way that, for once, didn't involve bloodshed. Not that he had many memories from that night, but it had definitely changed their relationship. Although they probably did a lot of things that couples actually did, he wondered if he could really call a guy who cackled happily whenever he was electrocuted or subjected to a Nico caused earthquake, or put him into a headlock whenever they argued, his 'boyfriend'. Rather, he liked to avoid labeling it either way, and the few times he'd tried actually speaking to Oga about it, Oga had either deflected or looked at him with that unreadable stare that he sometimes had.

That being said- the one thing he had focused on was keeping this little relationship change of theirs secret. The less people who knew, the fewer questions he'd get on the matter- and the less he'd have to actually examine how he really felt about Oga himself- so he hadn't told anybody anything. As far as he knew, the only other person who knew about them was Hilda, who had told them, in not so many words, that she didn't care what they were getting up to in their spare time, but that if they ever had the gall to do anything indecent in front of Nico or Beel then she'd deal with them _herself_.

The fact that Toujou- of all people- had caught wind of it unnerved him to no end. Not that he thought that Toujou would hold it against him, but also because Toujou was possibly one of the least secretive people that he even knew. The absolute _last thing_ that he needed was for Toujou to spread any of this around.

So naturally he tried to put a stop to it. "Ah, I don't know where you heard about all of that Toujou, but I can assure you that Oga and I aren't like that _at all_." He said with his most charming smile, even though it felt bad to lie to Toujou.

Toujou evidently didn't catch the lie, but he looked surprised as well. "Really? Yuka seemed so sure when she told me."

"_Yuka_ told you?" For a few seconds he hoped that they were talking about different Yukas, because if they were thinking about the same brash red head, then he really would be in trouble. Because if there was anyone who'd be even worse at keeping a secret than Toujou, then it _had_ to be Yuka.

But Toujou dashed all of those hopes to pieces when he nodded. "Yup. She was telling me that she had seen the two of you when she went to the Pretty Pretty Peach Girl show with Futaba last weekend." And Furuichi groaned because _of course_ someone had actually seen them there.

Just like Beel had been obsessed with Rice Boy a few years back, Nico had fallen in love with a magical girl series called 'Pretty Pretty Peach Girl' and Hilda had won tickets to one of her shows in a raffle. And originally he hadn't planned on going to the show in the first place since Hilda had only gotten 4 tickets from the raffle, but due to an unexpected call from Iris, she'd had to return to the Demon World. With one extra ticket between then, Furuichi had been forced to go in her stead.

The show itself had been pretty uneventful. Nico had loved it, and Beel had been distracted enough by the whole event that he hadn't acted out either. In fact, the only bratty one there had been Oga. They had gotten into an argument about something dumb- Furuichi couldn't even remember what it'd been about- but it had ended up with him pressed against a wall and Oga's tongue in his mouth, as many of their arguments seemed to end nowadays. Afterwards, Furuichi had punched him, of course, but the idea that someone had seen them pissed him off since _that_ was why he'd been so fucking against PDA in the first place. Furuichi knew without a doubt that the next time he saw Oga, he'd shove his head through the nearest wall or floor; maybe Jabberwock would even let him borrow a little power to do it. If it was for beating up on Oga then he doubted that Jabberwock would say no.

But that was later. Now he had to deal with this situation here. His mind raced, but before he had a plausible story to explain whatever Yuka had seen, he felt Toujou pat his head. Furuichi was surprised at the comforting gesture- although since it was from Toujou, it was also pretty painful. He looked up to see the grin gone from Toujou's face but another smile there instead. It was a more contemplative smile than the ones that he usually saw on Toujou.

"Either way, I'm happy for you two!" he declared. "That Oga's an idiot, so he needs someone to look after him." Furuichi couldn't hold in the little snort at Toujou calling Oga an idiot. Now wasn't that just the pot calling the kettle black? But it also sounded surprisingly mature coming from Toujou. "And besides," now the smile turned somewhat feral. "If he ever starts acting up, just send him my way and I'll straighten him out." Ah, and _now_ there was that familiar gleam in Toujo's eyes. Although Toujou was no longer associated in all of this demon business, he could still challenge Oga if Oga didn't use his own demon powers.

"Thank Toujou-san." Furuichi sighed, but a smaller, more genuine smile was on his face. Of course now he was going to have to worry about whatever would come from Yuka spreading his and Oga's business like a wildfire, but it was comforting to have at least one person supporting them for sure. "I'll keep that in mind." He promised.


End file.
